Magical Remembering
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: Victoria's now a queen of the Jellicles, but she yearns to seek Mr. Mistoffelees, but not for the tribe. For her own. VicxMisto oneshot


Hello, all! Seeing how that I have seen the film version of the musical, CATS, I have come up with a fan fiction! Now, this is the first time I've written a CATS story, so bear with me. This oneshot has a Mistoffelees and Victoria pairing. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story. Thank you.

"You ought to ask the magical Mr. Mistoffelees," the Rum Tum Tugger once told her after the Jellicle leader, Old Deuteronomy, was kidnapped by Macavity, the Mystery Cat. Now, she was older, one of the queens of the tribe. Victoria, the white, innocent cat, lay atop the trunk of the disembodied car in the junkyard. She had always wondered where Mr. Mistoffelees had gone to when he brought their leader back.

"Misto," she sighed, resting her head on her paw. "Where have you gone?" She scratched her ear, sighing again. She heard soft padding behind her, which made her turn to her left. Munkustrap stood beside her, his black and white body gleaming against the light of the Jellicle moon.

"You're thinking about him again?" he laughed, playfully jabbing her with his paw. "He might return, he might not. He is magical, after all." With another laugh, he slowly moved away from her, searching for their leader.

"Magical…" Victoria murmured to herself. "If he's magical, why doesn't he just appear beside me?" She sighed again, stretching out her front legs with a small yawn. Her ears perked up, hearing more soft padding. Turning her head, she saw Alonzo trying to catch Pouncival through the various hiding spots of the junkyard. She shook her head, giggling at the two playful kittens. Sure, she used to be a kitten herself, but now, all that was behind her. She stood up, and leapt off the car, her eyes still watching Alonzo and Pouncival.

"I guess you're just a fairy-tale, Mistoffelees…" she whispered to herself, lying down on the ground. "Nothing more than just a legend." A small tear crept down her cheek, her eyes closing. "I was hoping you would be real. And yet, it seemed, at that time when I was younger, you were." She felt something touch her shoulder, which made her open her eyes. Alonzo stood beside her, his fur shining.

"Victoria, could you move?" he inquired. "You're blocking the best hiding spot." With a small nod, the queen jumped out of the way, watching Alonzo disappear into the tunnel, Pouncival behind him. Her tail flickered as she lay back down near the car. Another tear fell from her eye, dropping onto the ground. She rested her head onto her crossed paws, slowly drifting into slumber. But before she could properly rest, a loud crash echoed throughout the junkyard. She stood up, her ears turning.

"Macavity…" she hissed, scanning the area for the Mystery Cat. At that moment, she felt a paw cover her mouth. Macavity held her firmly between his front legs, laughing wickedly. As she tried to squirm out of his grip, she felt him let go. She looked at the Mystery Cat, who was clutching his side in pain. He let go, revealing a large burn on his dusty fur. Victoria hastily searched for her savior, and her eyes widened. A small black cat stood near them, his left paw outstretched.

"Mistoffelees!" Macavity growled, swiping the air. "You came back…"

"I did," Mistoffelees replied, shooting another lightning bolt at the neglected cat. Macavity dodged it, and fled, still clutching his side. Mistoffelees rushed to Victoria, who was on the ground, tears in her eyes. "Are you alright, Victoria?"

"Where were you, all this time?" she sobbed, stroking her head against his chest. "I've been thinking about you…"

"I've been on travels, but I knew you were thinking about me. I should have come sooner." He lifted her head with his paw, looking into her tear-filled eyes.

"You have nothing to worry about now," he comforted, embracing her. "I'm sure that Macavity won't be back for a while, after what I did to him." He smiled down at her, his tail flicking in the air. "Now, we can finally be together. And if Macavity does come back, I'll be here to protect you."

"But…what about Munkustrap?" she asked him, wiping her tears. "He's the protector of the tribe."

"True, but I'm the only one who will protect you, Victoria." They embraced each other, Victoria's head stroking the Magical Cat's chest.

"You're my queen, and I shall be your king…" he whispered in her ear. "Always…"

Was it a good oneshot? I know that some people believe that Misto and Victoria are brother and sister, but I made them mates.

Review please!


End file.
